


Deep Diving

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: Not only does Kaoru underestimate the weight of the coming waves--he also fails to notice the pretty swimmer floating around, and her very peculiar secret.
Relationships: Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Deep Diving

Fairytales and legends usually portray the meeting with a fantastical creature as a moment of intimacy and dignity; something beautiful, cinematical, magical and worth remembering.

Suffice to say, this isn’t any of it.

“Ugh...”

Kaoru feels a jolt go through his chest when the poor girl beneath him finally makes a noise. On one hand, there’s the instant relief that she’s showing signs of life at all--and on the other, instant guilt about the state she’s in, and the fact that her groan sounds painful.

“Miss?” He calls out, backing away to leave her room to breathe or gasp for air, if needed. He has no idea what’s going to happen now that she can finally say something for herself, so he might as well get ready for anything. “Hey, can you hear me?”

Slowly, the girl’s eyes open; they’re as blue as the noisy ocean behind her. Kaoru only allows himself a moment of admiration before she slowly sits up, confusion in her stare. 

“...Who are you?” She tries to gather her surroundings, frowning. “And where am I?”

“Uh, I’m just some guy.” Kaoru replies, inadequate and nervous. “And we’re at the beach right now. Don’t worry, it’s not too far from where we were just now.”

“Where we were--? Ow, ow--” She interrupts herself to hold her head. “I don’t feel so good…” 

“Easy there, you probably sat up too fast.” Kaoru says, scooting a little to touch her shoulder for support. “You really don’t remember anything?”

“Mm…” She takes a moment to think. “I was bored earlier in the morning and decided I’d go out to the surface for a swim…?”

There’s something sweet about the way she frames her memory as a question, so unsure Kaoru feels not only endeared by it, but a little more at ease. She talks like any other girl he’s met before, despite the very telling differences and circumstances between them. He has a little chuckle to himself.

“Well, looks like you’re not totally amnesiac or damaged, so that’s good?”

She squints.

“Why would I be damaged?”

And once again, Kaoru’s confidence falls a bit. With reddened cheeks, he finds himself looking up as he sighs.

“Well…” He starts, almost sheepish. “I also decided it would be cool to be out in the ocean today. I guess I got too far from the shore and you got too close.”

“Huh?”

Kaoru groans softly, unable to find another way to imply his stupid mistake without outright pointing it out. He takes a breath before simply doing as much.

“Okay, long story short, we went out at the same time that the big waves were out and about and I kind of hit you really hard in the head with my surfboard. I have no idea how I didn’t see you before that, but it was awful and also totally my fault.” He explains, blurting out his explanation so quick it’s pretty obvious he just wants the shamefulness of the situation over with. Embarrassed, he hangs his head so low his hair covers his reddened face. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Most people would probably be a lot more annoyed at the situation, but the girl can only stare in awe; Kaoru’s regret is too genuine to really be mad at him. After processing the apology and explanation, she can only bring a hand over her mouth to chuckle.

“Hey, are you teasing me?” Kaoru asks, glancing up.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to--” She tells him, stifling her bubbling laughter with a grin. “It’s just that I’m as guilty about this as you. I should be apologizing too.”

The ease of her words brings Kaoru back to his usual state; one where his demeanor is far more confident. He sits up straight to cross his arms, his smile playful and coquettish. 

“Oh, no way I’m letting a girl take any blame.” He says, teasing the way he’d just accused her of doing so. “Not if I can help it.”

“Aha…” Her laughter quiets down into something a little more awkward and inadequate. She’s probably not too used to flirting--or boys. There’s no telling. “No, really, I’m also sorry. Did you get hurt?”

“No, but now that you’re okay I can finally ask- what’s your name?”

“Um…” Though it’s a little bold to just outright say it, she thankfully doesn’t seem unwelcome of the question. “It’s Anzu.”

“Okay,” He smiles, offering his hand for a friendly shake. “I’m Kaoru. It’s great to know I didn’t damage you for life, Anzu-chan.”

That actually gets Anzu to laugh, and if not for the fact that Kaoru still had questions for her, he would’ve allowed himself a longer moment of just listening to that. Now that she’s completely awake and alright, it’s a lot easier to take in just how pretty she is, both in looks and the calm quality of her voice. 

It’s almost weird, really, how despite not being any more impactful than girls he sees on the daily, there’s a sort of entrancing thing about Anzu’s modest beauty. If he had to guess, he’d blame it on the other attribute of hers that he hasn’t really found a moment to bring up. 

Figuring now might be a good time as any, Kaoru glances down, tongue-tied for a moment.

“So, Anzu-chan…”

She looks up with a small smile.

“Yeah?”

“So, about that.”

“About what?”

“Y’know,” Kaoru points down. “ _That._ Is that real?”

Confused, Anzu needs a moment to realize there’s something weird about her at all--and when she follows Kaoru’s finger to look at herself, a little ‘oh’ escapes her.

A fish tail and the brilliant scales covering up to her chest is definitely the kind of thing one wouldn’t mention where she comes from, but a definite stand-out to someone like Kaoru, right?

Well… he’s been accepting so far, and if he’s good enough to surf out into the big waves of the ocean, it shouldn’t be so difficult to help her swim back in.

Anzu smiles up, showing sharp teeth at an impressed Kaoru.

“Very real.” She confirms, trying to stay casual about it. “I hope you’re not too busy today?”


End file.
